


dance with me in my backyard

by luvityz



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, did i say fluff, inspired by a song, this is just seriwoo being cute, this is too sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvityz/pseuds/luvityz
Summary: woobin’s idea of a perfect date? a picnic in their backyard.
Relationships: Park Serim/Seo Woobin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	dance with me in my backyard

**Author's Note:**

> contains nothing but pure sweetness & fluff, may make u cringe idk 

_ “ruby!”  _ oh how serim’s sweet honey voice made woobin’s heart palpitate. “selm hyung!” 

_ “are you free today? i already miss you,”  _ serim said on the other line. woobin could only chuckle. “what do you mean you already miss me? we had dinner yesterday!”

_ “yeah, but i want to see you right now.”  _ woobin could hear the cuteness in serim’s voice. the older was probably pouting right now. “okay, fine.” woobin said.  _ “yes! i know you can’t resist me,”  _ woobin wanted to protest, but it’s the truth. there was silence for a minute (serim was probably fitting on clothes already) before the older spoke again.  _ “uh, ruby? do you have any date ideas? hehe.”  _ an embarrassed chuckle came from serim. “what? i thought  _ you  _ had an idea already.” woobin spoke.  _ “not exactly. my missing woobin hours came unexpectedly, so you can’t blame me!”  _ serim said in defense.

woobin only shook his head, but smiled at the fond thought that serim was probably thinking of him, that’s why serim had already missed him. despite being together for two years already, serim always has his ways to make woobin’s heart flutter, and vice versa. it’s like they can’t get enough of each other. 

“i have an idea,” woobin blurted out.  _ “cool! what is it?”  _ serim asked. “just wear your casual clothes and come to my house.” woobin replied.  _ “ooh, is that what i think it i-”  _ woobin’s face flushed red in embarrassment. “shut up hyung!” the older just laughed on the other line.  _ “okay, i’ll get going now ruby. see you!”  _ serim said before hanging up his phone.

it didn’t take long for serim to arrive at his lover’s house. “ruby~” he called. “in the kitchen!” woobin replied. serim immediately went to the said place, and saw woobin wearing his cute koala-designed apron that serim gave to him as a gift last year. “you’re making sandwiches,” serim said as he back hugged the younger. “yes, for our date.” replied woobin. “oh? are we going on a picnic?” serim asked excitedly. “exactly,” woobin said. “aww that’s cute. you’re cute,” serim mumbled, leaving butterfly kisses on woobin’s hair. “can you wait in the living room hyung? i just have to finish these.” woobin said. “okay, i’ll wait for you.” serim responded. 

a few minutes later, woobin was finally done. “selm hyung, come help me.” woobin was holding up the sandwiches he made on a plate. “yes, what can i do to help, baby?” serim asked. “please grab that picnic mat,” woobin pointed out with his mouth. “then?” serim asked, still confused. woobin chuckled. “we’re having a picnic date in our backyard, hyung.” 

serim formed his lips into an o. he mumbled a “ _ this is too cute”  _ before going out of the house to go to the backyard. he placed the mat diligently, and helped woobin place the food down. “i’ll go and change into better clothes, be right back!” woobin sprinted towards his house. serim looked at his surroundings lovingly. this was his first time in woobin’s backyard. it is just now that he realized how often they’d go out for expensive dates. they should start going on dates here instead because they’d be able to save money and appreciate earth even more.

“i’m back!” woobin exclaimed, immediately running to serim for a hug. “you’re so clingy, how is that?” serim asked. woobin wasn’t the type to express his affection through skinships, just through cooking (not that serim was complaining; he must admit that he loves woobin’s cooking more than his mom’s). “i feel happy because you like my date idea.” woobin said. “why are you so adorable?” serim was at the edge of crying. “i’m not cute. you said that for like the third time already,” woobin pouted as he let go of the hug. “look at you! you’re even pouting right now! how is that not cute!” serim whined. “heh, you’re the cute one. let’s just eat now,” woobin said and handed serim his homemade sandwich. “hm, you really make the best food,” the only reason woobin pursued cooking was because he enjoyed seeing serim happy with what he cooked. whatever made serim happy, he’d be there. 

and just like friends who haven’t seen each other for a long time, they had stories to share. a simple date like this brought lots of laughter and love from them. 

“so , what now?” serim asked. the sandwiches on the plate were now gone, and drinks had filled up their tummies. “the sky’s getting dark now, too. i just noticed.” woobin said as he checked his phone which said _5:_ _30 pm._ “i don’t want to go yet though,” serim said. “just sleep here.” woobin said, and pouted unconsciously. “stop pouting! you know i can’t say no to that,” serim whine once again. it’s crazy how effortless woobin is at making serim feel things. “great!” woobin exclaimed. “how about we stay here for a few more minutes before going in?” serim suggested. “sure. let me just play some music,” woobin said, as he fiddled with his phone before a familiar tune played.

_ 5, 6, 7, 8 _

_ dance with me in my backyard boy _

“isn’t this that song on tiktok?” serim asked, chuckling. “yeah, but i didn’t find it there though.” woobin replied. “let’s dance! the lyrics said.” serim exclaimed, grabbing woobin’s arm to help him stand. 

the two started dancing in a silly way. they both questioned what they were doing, but still enjoyed it. woobin’s neighbors might see them and think they’re crazy, but they didn’t care. it was just them and the beautiful sunset. 

the song came to a halt, so did their dancing. they kept laughing and hitting each other, finding it funny how they found happiness in such a childish way. the next song came up, and they both paused. 

_ we can leave the christmas lights up till january _

it was taylor swift’s lover. “may i have this dance?” serim asked, letting out his hand. woobin chuckled but accepted it anyways. 

serim held woobin’s hands and placed them on his shoulder. he then gently put his hands around woobin’s waist. they both swayed to the soft melody of the song. “thank you for today,” woobin mumbled, resting his head on serim’s chest. serim smiled. even the little things, woobin appreciates it. “no, thank you. this was your plan after all.” woobin could only smile. they stayed like that for a while. woobin could feel serim’s heart beat fast. “are you nervous?” woobin asked. serim gave him a confused look. “why do you ask?” 

“your heart’s beating fast,” woobin pointed out. “y-yes. we’ve never had a slow dance like this before.” serim explained.  _ how cute.  _ woobin thought. “let’s do this more often then,” woobin mumbled.

as the sun had fully set and the luminous moon took over the night skies, serim and woobin decided to call it a day.

“i know i’ve said this a lot of times already, but thank you. i was really happy.” woobin whispered. the two were cuddling at the moment, ready to send themselves to dreamland. “please, it’s me that should be thanking you. that date in your backyard was the perfect idea ever. have i mentioned it already? it was the perfect date. the. perfect. date.” serim said while attacking woobin again with soft kisses. “okay, okay, i fully understand.” woobin only giggled. “and i think it would be a great idea to spend our dates more in your backyard.” serim spoke. “and dance like that again?” woobin asked, referring to the silly (but cute) and slow dances they did. 

serim smiled. “and dance like that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> ending was really eh T^T but thanks for reading!! lets b friends on twt im @woobination :D


End file.
